Separate Ways Worlds Apart
by iheartspuffy
Summary: First of all, I did steal that title from Journey. I couldn't think of a title, but then that song came on and I was inspired. Buffy, Xander, and Willow have gone there separate ways, as it were, but the Powers know just how to bring them together and reward them at the same time. Spike/Buffy, Xander/Anya, Willow/ Tara. Other couples may come in to play later.
1. Chapter 1

Tara sat in a small room so white it hurt her eyes, waiting for Joyce to return to her. Although she did recognize the signifigance of what was about to happen, all the emotions that would have been overwhelming her by now when she was alive were dulled and calmed, as they had been ever since her arrival in heaven. She suddenly was aware that someone had sat down next to her on the pristine white couch. He took her hand. "Long time no see, hey Glinda?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Ready for more funness? Okay, then funness there will be.**

"Spike!" exclaimed Tara as loud as was possible in Heaven. That was one thing she would have to readjust to, noise. It would be worth it though. Tara hugged Spike, and he held her back, though he seemed disoriented and reserved, which were the last words Tara would use to describe Spike. She mentally chastised herself, realizing where he probably had just barely been, but kept it to herself. "Hello?" came a rather loud voice from the doorway. Spike and Tara looked towards the door, and widened their eyes.

"Don't they have mirrors in your brand of Hell, Luv?"

"What do you think, idiot?" said Anya. "That was the worst part after the bunnies." She shuddered. "I don't consider myself a vain person," at this Spike raised an eyebrow, ""But go a while knowing you look horrible and not being able to see how bad you look."

"According to some, that's what I've been doing for 30 years, give or take. Anyway, never mind Anya's bad, well, everything, day, what I'd like to know is what he bloody hell is going on here?"

"I-I guess we'll find out soon enough," Tara stuttered. Joyce had told her not to say anything but lying made Tara nervous. And, as if she had been cued, Joyce entered.

"Now I suppose you would all like to know why we're here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I might change the characters to Spike and Buffy next chapter, so look there if you searched Tara and Spike and it didn't show up. Again, I don't own any Buffy characters. I mean seriously, if I did, is this what I'd waste my time doing with them? I'm just saying, **

Buffy stared at her alarm clock, silently willing it to go off. It was ironic, really, just a few months ago, she would've given anything for the opposite, but ever since closing the Hellmouth , she had had nightmares so bad that she wished a person could have their sleep removed (Willow said that she technically could, but the side effects wouldn't be worth it, like most things advertised in commercials seemed to be). However, Dawn wouldn't allow Buffy to wake before her alarm, which she (Dawn) had set for 6:00 A.M.. It was supposedly "for Buffy's own good"; Buffy had a feeling her teenaged sister was just trying to avoid a repeat of that incident where the toast Buffy had made at four in the morning burnt in the toaster when she wasn't looking and set off the fire alarm.

Buffy could see the logic in that, after all, she was an insomniac, not insane. She appreciated Dawn's concern as long as it didn't involve either of the sister's looks ( Buffy could, admittedly, use a little bit of help in that department since Sunnydale ) or monsters/demons. Specifically vampires. Specifically the now CEO of the real-life Monsters Inc. and the punk rock vampire turned last minute hero, who happened to take the phrase "last-minute" a little too literally, in Buffy's opinion. It was really too bad vampires happened to be her job. Oh well, it's not like things like that were unusual in Buffy's life. She was pretty much used to that by now.

**I apologize for all the parentheses, I didn't mean to do that. Please review, I 'm still looking forward to my first one! I really want to find some people who are reading this and read their stories, I might find some people who have my tastes and find some stories that I haven't yet (crossing fingers). See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry person who reviewed; I didn't see you had when I wrote that. Also, sorry I forgot your name and am too lazy to open the internet again just to find it. When I read it I was so happy; it was actually a little weird how happy I was. I seriously went downstairs just to read my mom that one sentence or whatever out loud, so thank you! Okay, shall we continue?**

** "**Andrew, I've told you a million times, you can only touch my action figures if A) they can somehow make a difference in saving someone's life or B) I give you specific permission. And considering the second is never going to happen and even I seriously doubt plastic Wonder Woman is going to save someone's life, I wouldn't count on it. Now come on, we're going to be late for work," said Xander, as was the morning tradition.

"How can you be late for work when it's your business? Besides, Mr. Giles said that you had to share," was Andrew's feeble comeback.

"The G-man has reign over lots of things, no denying that, but my things are not one of them. Oh, and you can't, I just wanted to make you _hurry up_ for goodness sake's! Now come on."

Xander had started his own small carpentry business, and while Andrew wasn't Xander's favorite person, he was handy for the math, plus he had gotten surprisingly bulked up after Sunnydale. Xander figured Andrew was scared that the next time his life was in jeopardy, he wouldn't be able to lift the weapon his life depended on, or something typically Andrew like that. Besides, it was nice to have someone to talk to about girls that wasn't old, a lesbian, or a girl herself, as in the boy-liking kind. It couldn't be said that they hadn't been at each other's throats ever since moving into Giles's huge home, located in the countryside of England, but it was in a normal way. You know, in a "Don't touch my things way," instead of an "I don't think dating a vampire is wise," "Well, you're dating a vengeance demon, and you seem to be okay," type way. He missed Willow and Buffy bunches, sure, this was the longest he'd gone without seeing them since meeting each, but he thought a little time away from each other would do them good. That being said, he couldn't wait for December when Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, and even Faith and Robin were coming to celebrate Christmas and New Year's (and Hanukah, Willow reminded them). Until then, they would just have to keep doing what they were doing, Xander supposed.

**When I went to add Xander's name to the dictionary on Word, they came up with "Pander", "Zander", and something else random as suggestions. Sorry, that was random. I wanted to ask where Buffy and Willow should each live. I know I want Buffy to live in America, though not on the Hellmouth in Cleveland, and Willow somewhere exotic like India or South America or something. I would love to hear your suggestions! Also, Dawn/Andrew, yes or no? Just trying to see what people thought. 'Kay, bye bye! **


End file.
